


since the beginning of time, (i've only known you)

by HiMiKaDaFaNgIrL



Series: iwaoi in my words [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Just a poem i wrote-, iwaoi - Freeform, iwaoi poem, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:35:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27105085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiMiKaDaFaNgIrL/pseuds/HiMiKaDaFaNgIrL
Summary: this was the poem that inspired my iwaoi fic, until the end of time :)
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: iwaoi in my words [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978354
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	since the beginning of time, (i've only known you)

Hey, hello, my very best friend.

Remember that time you ate a bug?

And then spat it out in my favourite mug?

We were little then, small and cute,

Yet my love for you is no less acute

Born days apart,

I've known you since the very start 

I simply cannot imagine an existence without you

I'd pull down the very moon for just you

And embellish your eyes with the stars you choose

I'd buy you milk bread until the end of time,

So please, just till then, stay mine.

You spark in me,

The competitive urge I never knew I had.

We push each other forward,

Gentle when needed, otherwise harsh, a tad,

Yet always with an underlying affection, never truly mad.

We are two different people, of our own right,

Yet somehow less without the other,

Always more together.

We are two different people of our own right,

But also the same soul, split in another life.

We complete each other,

I, the beginning,

And you, the end

**Author's Note:**

> bahahah i know i cant write poetry to save my life but :'') i love them so much-


End file.
